


The Only Way

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Halp me oml, I cried writing this, M/M, My baby needs protecting, Please Don't Kill Me, Post! Michael in the Bathroom, Pre! The Play, So somewhere in between, atleast i think so, its sad, pining!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: Tears slipped down Michael's face as he stared at the bottle Mountain Dew and the grey pill in front of him. The money he had saved to try and buy Jeremy something and confess his feelings... the money was used on buying his own squip. This was the only way.





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Angst AU type deal where after Michael in the Bathroom, Michael thinks that getting a squip is the only way to make things right.

Tears slipped down Michael's face as he stared at the bottle Mountain Dew and the grey pill in front of him. The money he had saved to try and buy Jeremy something and confess his feelings... the money was used on buying his own squip. Everything around was hazy and smelt of weed and alcohol. He took another hit of the blunt he had lit and looked over at the Polaroid picture him and Jeremy had taken on the last day of school last year. Jeremy's hand writing having written the message 'Two Player Game' in blue marker. The tears streaked down Michael's face and soaked spots into his hoodie. Michael sniffed and tried to call himself before he broke down even worse than before. This was the only way. 

+

Jeremy slowed at the door of Michael's house, having his squip shock him and force him there. Confused, Jeremy found the extra key and slipped inside the house. Looking around at the living room and the pictures of him and Michael that the Mells had put on their mantle. He made his way into the kitchen to see a note in a writing he didn't know. 'Take with Mnt. Dew' it read. "No... Michael didn't..." Jeremy asked his squip who just smirked. "Michael! Michael where are you-? The basement!" Jeremy ran towards the door and swung it open, nearly falling down the stairs. "Michael wait! You don't have to-"

-

Michael's sobbing became louder and louder as he picked up the pill and bottle. He just stared at it in his shaking hand for nearly a minute before looking towards the sky and letting the tears roll down his cheeks. "This is the only way..." Michael didn't want to have a squip... He didn't want to end up in a mental hospital... but his sanity was the price he was willing to pay to be friends with Jeremy again. He gulped and let out a shaky breath. "The only way..." with a quick motion, Michael swallow the pill and downed it with the bottle of Mnt. Dew and began crying harder. "Michael! Michael where are you?!" He heard Jeremy's voice scream from the upstairs. Michael wanted to say something but he just started crying harder as he heard the door swing open. 

+

Jeremy didn't know how to respond as he saw Michael, empty beer cans and traces of weed, all of the pictures that Jeremy and him had taken scattered across the floor and an empty Mountain Dew bottle in his hand and tears falling from his brown eyes. "Michael! Dude what the hell are you thinking... you didn't take the squip did you?" Jeremy asked, running to hug Michael who couldn't even bring his arms up around his ex-best friend. No words answered him, but the louder crying answered his question. "Michael! Why did you-?!" "It was the only way... The only way to keep you as my friend and to... to..." Michael clenched his fist tight into his jeans. "Michael... I'm so sorry... this is all my fault I..." "Ow... Wh-What's happening?! Jeremy?!" 

-

Michael grabbed his head as he began feeling sharp stabbed of pain in his head. "Michael... Michael..." was all he heard as the pain stopped. "What was that I-" "squeeze my hand if you have to, it's not over..." Swiftly, Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand as a voice spoke in his head. The searing pain nearly blinded him as he grabbed Jeremy's hand with both of his and grunted, trying not to scream and sound like a loser anymore. "Welcome, Michael Mell... to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor... your Squip..." Michael looked up at the figure in front of him, "The only way..."


End file.
